martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Phoenix Island
The Divine Phoenix Island was a peak fourth-grade sect of the South Horizon Region. The surrounding territory of Divine Phoenix Island was considered the Divine Phoenix Province. It was a sect that revered the Vermillion Bird and the Blue Luan, while at the same time they utilize their essence in their martial arts. Divine Phoenix Mystic Realm The Divine Phoenix Mystic Realm was an ancient transmission array that would send young martial artists to training grounds. However, it wasn’t a testing zone that was set up by Divine Phoenix Island, but rather a wondrous place that was left behind by the Ancient Phoenix Clan. When one entered the Divine Phoenix Mystic Realm, there was a chance of dying. The chances weren’t high – it was only around 10%. But what was terrifying was that who lived and who died didn’t depend on strength, but seemed to be a matter of luck. There were no laws stating who would die or why. The strong could die, while the weak could live. Of those that came out, some obtained advantages, some obtained increases in strength and cultivation, some obtained valuable materials, some obtained high-grade treasures, and there were even some that obtained the precious bloodline of Saint Beasts. Landscape On one side was an endless red desert, interspersed with rocks. The ground was barren, and in between the rocks, flowing rivers of lava churned. The rivers glowed red from heat, and as the lava slowly flowed, massive bubbles burbled up from deep underground, making muffled sounds as they released the smell of suffocating sulfur. And on the other side, there was an endless field of ice that extended to the horizons. Blizzards howled, and massive towers of ice spiked the ground, shimmering with a chilling radiance. After a while, one would find a great temple that held the real trials. Ancient Phoenix Great Temple * The Ancient Phoenix Great Temple was constructed from dark red rock. It reached into the sky, and all around the great temple were various sorts of sculptures and totems. * Temple Spirit - it was part of the Stone Spirit Race and also the guardian of the Ancient Phoenix Great Hall. It had a lifespan as long as the rocks themselves. King level smelting trial smelting trial qualification test # Ancient Phoenix Clan, Nuyan Family, Fourth Cousin of the Sixth Crown Prince, General of the Firecloud Battalion, Nuyan Yu # Ancient Phoenix Clan, Nuyan Family, Second Son of the Sixth Prince, Vanguard General Nuyan Huo # Nuyan # Nuyan # Nuyan # Nuyan Family Left Guard General, Nuyan Dalei. Nuyan Family Right Guard General, Nuyan Xun. 10. minor prince of the Ancient Phoenix Clan Timeworn Phoenix City Members Matriarch * Mu Fengxian Master * Palace Master Mu Yuhuang Vice-Master *Mu Tianguang Great Elder *Mu Chihuo Elder * Mu Yanzhuo * Mu Qingyi Protector Hall Disciples * Mu Qianyu * Mu Bingyun * Lin Ming (former) * Qin Xingxuan * Mu Dingshan * Mu Qinghong * Mu Xiaoqing * Mu Qingshu * Hua Hong * Zhang Zhen * Yan Fuhong * Song Xiaoyue * Mu Zhaoxuan Profound Arts and Skills * 'Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle '- Fire based Essence Gathering technique obtained from Divine Phoenix Island. Requires Vermilion Bird bloodline to cultivate it to the higher levels. Unknown grade. (Before incomplete with 5 layer, then with 8 layer after General Level Trial and 10 layer with King Level Smelting Trial ) * '''Ancient Phoenix Code - '''The advanced version of Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle. Requires Ancient Phoenix bloodline to cultivate. Unknown grade.( With 3 layer after King Level Smelting Trial ) * Blue Lotus Sword Category:Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom Category:Sect Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Divine Phoenix Province Category:South Horizon Region